Feverish Love
by Kitsune's Black Blood Rose
Summary: Dark meets Daisuke in a museum and want to help him,  but Daisuke only pushes him away. Dark finds Daisuke after he was beat up by Krad. Only what Dark is most worried about is not Daisuke's injuries, but his insanely high fever.


**This is my first fanfic so please give me feed back so I could use it for future reference. But don't be too harsh.**

**Warning: Contains yaoi. BoyxBoy. DarkxDaisuke Don't like, don't read.  
><strong>

**Dark: I'm not stupid. I don't need to be told the meaning of seem. Especially by Krad.  
><strong>

**Me: Shut up. Your spoiling it.**

**Krad: I loved it. But why does Dark have to tell me the meaning of sadistic?**

**Me: I said shut the hell up! (Knocks krad out)**

**Dark: HA! HA! Who's the dog now!**

**Me: (Knocks out Dark)**

**Riku: I'M A MOOCH?**

**Me: (Knocks Riku out) Anything else! (Glares at Daisuke and Risa)**

**Daisuke and Risa: (Shake their heads) NO!**

**Me: Good! Now enjoy the story.  
><strong>

**Discl****aimer: I do not own DN Angle or any of the characters...God knows what I would do if I did.**

**Note:**_ Italic=_**Daisuke's thoughts**/ **_Bold Italic_** **Dark's thoughts**.

**Feverish Love**

"Well, well, well. This will be an easy job… almost too easy." Dark said as he scooped out the museum, poorly guarded due to a security shortage. "It'd be boring if I get this done too fast…_soooooo_ I guess I'm gonna snoop around for a bit."

Dark began leisurely walking through the building knowing that the guards couldn't catch him even if he walked in broad daylight. He then jumped up and hung onto one chandeliers of the building as about 30 guards passed by under him. _**Well this is unexpected.**_ _**Why are there so many guards gathered in one place?...I've got time to spare.**_

Dark skillfully jumped from chandelier to chandelier, stopping when he noticed something moving in the shadows. _**Am I going crazy? Maybe I should take a break after this?... **_His train of thought was disturbed when he noticed a boy on the far side of the building. Leaning in closer to get a better look, Dark made a chime resonate from the sensitive chandelier crystals. This caused the boy to quickly turn to see what had been pursuing him but by the time he looked the figure was gone and hiding behind one of the pieces of art.

_What was that?_

_**Man, I almost got caught! Seriously what made me do something so stupid!**_

Though it was for a brief second, Dark was able to decipher some of the boy's features. He was young, thin and slender, and most likely armed. Dark peered from behind the structure and saw the boy was scaling the wall. He then climbed a ladder (one of few placed around the building for workers to use) and loosened a hook. With the hook weakened a portion of the ladder gave way and forcibly out stretched to its full length, causing a huge bang to sound throughout the building. Dark could hear the guards rushing over. "Come on I heard the sound over here." "Something's over there." "This is fifth sound tonight."

_**Rookie mistake. He should have at least have done something so it wouldn't be so loud. Now the guards are gonna swarm over here. I mean seriously…Unless…**_

As the guards crowded the area, the boy somehow jumped over them (unnoticed) and landed right behind him. He began running silently through the building.

**_Oh, I see. He was tired of hiding so he used the distraction for him to run in plain sight. Very clever and here I thought this was his first time or something._**

Dark also gotten a better look at the boy now. The boy had short crimson hair. He was wearing a black tank top that was a size or two larger than him, so it draped a bit lower than it was initially intended. Black pants hugged his legs tightly paired with knee high boots. They were all complemented by a short-sleeved black coat that nearly touched the ground. He looked appealing. **_  
><em>**

Dark followed the boy until the boy finally stopped and hid behind a large black case. Taking the advantage dark crept up behind the boy. "How long have you been following me?" asked the boy.

"So you noticed me? How long ago?"

"Since the guards. Apparently you were leaning out too much and I saw you."

"I see...I followed you since I first saw your shadow near the entrance."

_Soooo, when I first got here._

"I get it. Can you lower your voice?"

"Sorry...Tell me. What are you doing here?"

"Well I don't have any idea if i could trust you."

"Could you at least tell me your name?"

_"_Tell me yours."

"Fair enough. Dark Mousy."

"Daisuke Niwa."

_**Daisuke Niwa, huh? I like the way it sounds. It suits**__** him.**_

"So Dai"

_Already jumping to nicknames so quickly._

"Mind telling me why your here? Because if you came to steal something I'm after...Then...Lets just say I would have to eliminate the competition." Dark questioned in a calm yet slightly threatening tone.

"I'm not here to steal anything." refuted Daisuke.

"Then why_ are_ you here?"

"I...I'm hiding."

"From what?"

"More like from who."

"Then Who?"

"A guy."

"To vague!"

"Quiet down wont you. He has insanely good hearing. I don't wanna get caught."

"Then te-" Dark was cut off by a man's voice echoing throughout the building.

"Daisuke...You can run but you can't hide...at least not forever."

_Oh shit! Krad found me!_

_"_I see so his name's Krad_"_

"W-wait. How'd you? Hold on did you?" Daisuke asked confused.

"Yes. And I could help you if you want."

"I don't need your help. I'm perfectly capable on my own!" Daiske yelled back.

"Come on. It would pain me to see a cutie like you get hurt." Dark gently put his hand on Daisuke's face and turned it so they were looking eye-to-eye. So that he was looking into the soft scarlet eyes Dark noticed were strangely attractive. Dark inched in closer to Daisuke until their lips were merrily centimeters away. Daisuke's eyes widened and he began blushing a bright ruby red. Dark chuckled at this. He got even closer, so close that Dark's top lip brushed Dasuke's bottom lip slightly. Dark was only more amused when Daisuke face only turned redder. Dark then surprised him by merely licking Daisuke's cheek.

"Eww! That's disgusting! What in the world made you do that?" Daisuke exclaimed holding the spot where Dark had licked him. His face was now a deep red.

"Mmmm...Strawberries." was all Dark responded with.

"W-wh-what the hell?"

"I was curious. You had an unique fragrant smell of strawberries and I wanted to know if you tasted like one too, so I tested my theory. Looks like I was right." Dark chuckled as Daisuke turned away from him. Dark simply closed the distance between the both of them and wrapped one arm around Daisuke's waist. He then placed his other hand on Daisuke's chin and began stroking his bottom lip almost loving. "I wonder if your lips have the same exact taste...Mind turning around so I could find out."

"God no!" Daisuke yelled while struggling to get free from Dark's hold on him. "And get the hell off me!" Daisuke then crawled away from Dark blushing harder then he's ever did.

"I'm just playing." Dark said while laughing hysterically. "Man. Your telling me to keep my voice down and yet your yelling louder then me."

Daisuke remained silent.

"I'm sorry Dai. But are you sure you don't need help. From the reaction you had when you heard that guy Krad's voice, he can't be good."

"I told you I'm fine okay...I got this far alone." Daisuke buried his head in his arms.

**_Alone, huh?_**

"Well I've got to go then. I already used up most my time." Dark reluctantly left Daisuke although he had a bad feeling out it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Why do I feel so damn guilty? He wanted me to leave, right? So why am I worrying? I'll pass by after I'm finished with this.<em>**

As soon as Dark dropped the artifact of at Emiko's place, Dark flew back to the museum at full speed. But before he got there, several meters away was a deep crater that wasn't there before. Not able to fight his curiosity, he when to take a look. Dark was a bit surprised to see a shadowy figure in the center of said crater. Dark slide down it's side to get a better look. What he saw was...

**_Daisuke?_**

A terribly battered Daisuke with vermilion wings outstretched from his back. Daisuke was covered in gashes, cuts, and bruises filling the air around him with a light scent of blood. His wings even seem to be damaged. Most of his clothes were burned and torn to shreds reviling his body. Dark placed a hand in Daisuke's cheek and rubbed it gently. Amazed by the fact that he had wings too, Dark proceeded to touch them. But as he did the graceful wings disappeared.

Dark began shaking Daisuke gently while calling his name. With no response Dark picked up Daisuke (bridal style) and carried him out of the newly formed hole.

**_Who in the world did this to you and...Why?_**

"One whom planned to discipline him severely. A disciplinarian if you like to see it that way."

Dark looked up immediately from Daisuke to the sound of this familiar husky voice. The same voice he heard at the museum. In front of him stood a man with blonde hair, white and gold clothing, and white wings. His arms were crossed but in his right was hand was a black and white hybrid rose.

**_So this must be Krad._**

"Right you are, my friend."

"Why did you do this?" Dark questioned.

Krad chuckled. "It's nothing serious. Just a case of showing the dog its place. It always happens like this. He messes up, I get angered, he shows rebellion, my anger increases , he runs away, I find him, he tries to fight back, he gets punished, I take him home. Why do you have him anyways? Are you admiring my work...or trying to help him? There's no point to it though. He's troublesome, useless, and far too rebellious. That's the reason why I did this in the first place."

"He seems nice." Dark contradicted.

"That's the problem with your sentence. He "_**SEEMS"**_ nice."

"And the problem is? He showed me a form of kindness."

"Seem, seemed, seemingly. To refer to an outward aspect that may or may not be contrary to reality. To give the impression of. Or the commonly known definition, to appear to be. No where in those definitions did it say what you see is real." rebutted Krad.

Dark remained silent.

Kard smirked "I thought so. Now let me take the little disobedient pet off your hands. I ensure that it will save you a lot of trouble."

Dark backed up at Krad's motion to take Daisuke from him. Krad raised an eye brow.

"Cruel. Willfully or knowingly causing pain or distress to others. Enjoying the pain or distress of others. Sadistic. Gratification gained through causing pain or degradation to others. Any enjoyment in being cruel. That is you. There is no seemingly about it." Dark responded slyly.

"I see." Krad began in an almost playful yet annoyed tone. "I'll let you hold him. But I promise you as soon as you show even the slightest sign of giving up on him...I will take Daisuke back. Even if I have to kill you to do it. But if I don't kill you. I swear on my life I'll bind you and torture Daisuke in front of your eye's until you absolutely now that I'm the cruelest most sadistic muther fucker to ever live."

Dark remained silent.

"You know, I heard that silence means yes." Krad then parted ways with Dark. "Until we meet again, Dark."

**_How'd he know my name?...Never the less I have to help Daisuke...His face is red...A fever possibly?  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>Everything's black?...What happened to me?<em>

When Daisuke finally came to, he found himself in a lilac room. He was lying in a bed with ivory colored sheets. His body felt painfully sore and he could barely move.

_Where am I? What am I doing here?_

Daisuke forced himself to sit up in the bed then looked around. A woman wearing a black pants, a black shirt, and a white apron entered the room.

"It's nice to see your awake Daisuke. How are you feeling?"

"A bit sore, but nothing unbearable. Um...Can you tell me who you are and where I am."

"That's good to hear. I'm Riku. I'm kinda one of the inhabitants here, who mooch off Dark so I work here too."

"Riku! Riku! Can you help me? This cart is sooooo heavy!"

"My God Risa! You can't do something as simple as push a cart!"

Riku existed the room and 2 minutes later returned with a cart at hand, and a girl who looked similar to her wearing a pink and white maid's outfit following close after.

_Twins?_

"Sorry about that Daisuke. This is my sister Risa and like me she lives and works here. Although the maid's outfit is a bit much don't you think?" Riku began in a slightly annoyed tone.

"But its adorable! Maybe if you wore more things like this, you'd probably get more guys." Risa argued.

"Anyways. Your at Dark's house." began Riku ignoring her sister's comment, "We were sent to your room to change your bandages and check if you still had your fever."

"Fever?" Daisuke asked still confused.

"Yeah you had a high fever that just wouldn't go down. It was probably the result of the injuries you retained that night. So far it's been 1 month."

"Which, by the way, was how long you were out." Risa added.

"An entire month, huh?" Daisuke mumbled.

_Krad must have been going easy on me. I'm usually out longer than that. I guess a fever is expected...That would explain why I feel so dizzy._

Daisuke's thoughts were interrupted when a hand touched his forehead. Looking up he realized it was Riku's.

"Daisuke, your fever barely went down at all. And now that I look at it your face is still red too. Maybe I should get a stronger medi-"

"You know, Dark was really worried about you! Not necessarily the wounds since they are healing pretty fast, but because he thought that your fever may become something worst. Since it wont go down and all." Risa said cutting off Riku.

_Worried? About me?_

"You don't have to fret. Really. This kinda thing is common for me. Almost natural." Daisuke said. A failed attempt at reassuring.

"Natural?" the twins asked in unison.

_Crap! I didn't mean it **that** way. Its just that...What's the point. I'm talking to myself and the girls are probably already even more worried...And what if they told, Dark was it, they said he was already worried...I just made the situation worst._

Riku whispered something into a nodding Risa's ear. As soon as she was done Risa hurried out of the room.

_I wonder where she's going..._

"She went to go get some cold water." Riku said almost as if she could read Daisuke's mind_. _She then pulled a pair of scissors off the cart and said_,"_Now let me change you bandages while we wait_."_

Daisuke complied and allowed her to do so. After all, who wanted to be on Riku's bad side? Especially when she had a sharp pair of scissors at hand.

Surely enough Risa finally came with a bowl of ice water in her hands. "Sorry I toke so long." Risa said sheepishly.

Riku then wet a cloth in the water and put it on Daisuke's, who was already laying down, forehead.

Riku began saying something, but upon relief of the heat on his face Daisuke had fallen a sleep within minutes...Riku hadn't noticed until 30 minutes later...After Risa fell asleep...Next to Daisuke...Riku later hit her for it.

* * *

><p>Daisuke woke up about 2 days later to see Dark hovering over him. Daisuke began blushing but it wasn't easily seen in the dim light.<p>

"How dare you." Dark said in a calm tone.

"How dare I what?" Daisuke questioned confused.

"How dare you wake and fall asleep before I came to you. For two days in fact."

_Again? Must have been the fever._

"Well I can't really control when I sleep now, can I?" Daisuke replied slyly.

"Are you trying to be smart with me?"

"Wait no! I didn't mean it that way! I was be-"

"Never mind that now." Dark said to stopping Daisuke in mid-sentence, "You are going to eat now."

"I'm not really hungry."

"After being unconscious for more then a month, you expect me to believe you aren't hungry?"

_Well...Yeah...I don't eat often anyway._ (Forgetting that Dark could read his mind)

"Ummmmm...Well...I...Kinda."

Dark surprised Daisuke by laying his head on his stomach as though he was listening for something. Daisuke only blushed more at this.

"You may not accept it, but your body aches. Don't lie to me or yourself."Dark said in a sincere tone. Dark looked up at Daisuke who turned his head when he realized Dark said may be true. He was blushing hard. Dark grinned when he saw this. Dark then proceeded with taking food off the cart next to them and feeding a reluctant and and embarrassed Daisuke. After a while Dark left the room with Daisuke sleeping soundly.

-_Daisuke found himself in a pitch black room. He couldn't hear or see anything. Before him Krad appeared on the opposite side of the room. A smirk visible on his face. His lips began moving but it seemed as though nothing came out. He then gave a soundless laugh and stretched __out __a hand signaling Daisuke to take it and came. A little hesitant Daisuke took a step forward knowing that there would be consequences if he didn't. As he took another step Dark appeared behind him with a warm and welcoming grin on his face. But Dark even further then Krad. Daisuke turned around trying to understand Dark's inaudible moving lips. Dark then opened his arms inviting Daisuke for a hug. Daisuke, without a second though, ran towards Dark. Krad chuckled and voiced **"Wrong choice."**_ _Daisuke was able to hear what Krad said but it did nothing to slow him down. The faster Daisuke ran the father Dark seem to get. **"Come on. Hurry up and get here already."** was what Dark_ _repeated over and over torching Daisuke to the point where tears began to stream down his face. Daisuke then tripped and was forced to watch as the only person to every care for him disappeared into the shadows. Daisuke screamed in frustration_. _How could he let this opportunity escape from his hands?He began to get up but was stopped when Krad knelt down in front of him and stabbed him in the hand with a what Daisuke knew was Krad's favorite knife. Though he felt this countless times before, this time for some reason the pain was unbearable. Krad then spoke a few voiceless words, chuckled, and walked off. Daisuke tried desperately to pull out the knife that pained him more every second it remained, but had no luck. Suddenly from below all sorts of shadowy hands grabbed Daisuke and pulled him into the pain filled darkness. As more hands grabbed him he heard Krad's voice.**"You were alone Daisuke and will always remain alone...Remember that." **was all heard before he was engulfed by the saddened shadows of his own heart._-

When Daisuke opened his teary wet eyes he realized that it was all but a dream.

_Only a dream?_

Daisuke shifted but realized that he was being nuzzled by someone. Dark to be specific. Normally Daisuke would blush and pull away but this time it was different. He loved the warmth emanating from Dark's body. He loved that he was held in such a possessive position. He loved that he was thought of in such a way. And best of all he loved that he had somewhere to be. Someone to be with. The only thing that would make this better was if...

"When I came in to check on you, your fever shot up, you were restless, and making noises like pained wincing and wanting whines. Your hands were stretched as if you were trying to get hold of something. And then you started to cry. I couldn't bare to see you that way so I gave you something to hold on to hoping you would calm down a bit. After a while it worked, but you still looked distressed. Daisuke when I first saw you I already knew you were special. I wanted to be with you. Help you. But you pushed me away and I let you. But no more. I really wanted to tell you that you are not alone anymore. I'll be here forever and wont ever let you go. I will never let Krad take you. Daisuke, I fell in love with you so I will always protect you. No matter what."

At that moment Daisuke knew that Dark could read his mind even when he wasn't thinking. Those were the words Daisuke has always wanted to hear and the fact that they came from the person he now loved made him cry more.

* * *

><p>Now that Daisuke has been living at Dark's place for a few months, he knows how things work and he's used to how Dark acts.<p>

* * *

><p>"Dai...Dai...Dai wake up."<p>

_Who is that? Dai? Only one person calls me that._

"Dark?" Daisuke asked just waking up. "What do you want?"

"Nothing really. I just wanted to spend sometime with you."

Now fully awake and aware of his surroundings, he realized that Dark was hovering over him. Unlike normally were he would blush a light red, Daisuke face was darker then the color of his wings. His breathing began getting harder and he was shaking a bit.

_**That's odd.**_

Dark put his forehead to Daisuke's. "You don't have another fever. Why are you acting like that?"

Daisuke while looking away pointed downward telling Dark to look below_. _As Dark did so he noticed that his knee was between Daisuke's legs, brushing up against him accidentally. Unconsciously a moan slipped from Daisuke's mouth. A wicked smirk appeared on Dark's face.

"Oh. You like that, huh?" Dark said teasingly.

Dark began rubbing his knee up against Daisuke's growing arousal, causing Daisuke to arch his back.

"P-p-please stop it." Daisuke begged as his breaths began turning into pants.

"Now why would I do that?...Hm...Now that I realize it, I never got that kiss I asked for so many nights ago."

Dark put his hand on Daisuke's face and redirected it so they were facing each other. Dark kissed Daisuke passionately. He nibbled gently on Daisuke's lower lip drawing a gasp from Daisuke, allowing Dark to explore his mouth. "Wow Dai. Your lips really do taste like strawberries. Now that, that question is is confirmed, let's find out what else has the taste of strawberries."

"W-wait! What do you mean?"

Dark began kissing and biting Daisuke's ear and neck, earning a moan from him. Dark was later able to slip Daisuke's shirt off without much protest. Dark began licking and sucking one of Daisuke's pink nipples while playing with the other one, switching soon after. He traveled lower leaving a trail on Daisuke's body with his tongue. He stopped at the hem of his pants looking up while saying "I think you already know what I'm wondering about."

Before Daisuke could say a word, Dark removed his pants and boxers, causing Daisuke to shiver as the cool air passed over his his entire naked body. Dark chuckled and wanting to see more of this side of Daisuke, Dark licked the tip of Daisuke's manhood. As Dark began engulfing all of Daisuke member with the warm heat that is his mouth, Daisuke's moans of got louder. After a while of watching his lover's head bob up and down, Daisuke could hold back no longer and came into Dark's mouth, who accepted all Daisuke gave willingly.

"I bet you were never touched like that before Dai."

"Well...Actually Dark...Krad kinda..."

Dark stopped Daisuke with a kiss. "Let me rephrase that. You never experienced a pleasure like this before."

_Better._

"No I haven't."

"Well it gets even better."

Dark removed his own clothes and prompted three fingers to Daisuke's lips with the simple command "Suck." following. Daisuke acquiesced and thoroughly coated Dark's fingers. When Dark found them to be wet enough he inserted the first finger into Daisuke's hole. It was a bit uncomfortable at first but he was already used to it with in minutes. It began hurting when Dark added a second finger and started a scissoring motion. Soon enough Dark added the third finger, drawing whimpers from Daisuke as this was painful.

"It's okay Dai. Just relax. It'll feel better."

Surely enough after relaxing a little, Daisuke returned to moaning. But what drew Dark's attention was when Daisuke nearly screamed with pleasure.

**_Found it._**

"W-what was that Dark?"

"Your sweet spot."

Dark removed his fingers, only to make Daisuke whimper once more as if he wanted Dark to put his fingers once again. Dark chuckled when he saw this. Dark proceeded with lubricating his member with lotion that was on the bed side and positioning it at Daisuke's entrance.

"Is this going to hurt?" questioned Daisuke innocently.

"So this really is your first time." Dark replied teasingly.

"I'm being serious Dark!"

"Me too." Dark Gave Daisuke a reassuring kiss. "It will in the beginning but it will feel good in no time. Now, are you ready?"

Daisuke nodded.

Dark pushed in slowly kissing Daisuke to distract him from the pain. Though tears still found there way out of his eyes. He stopped so Daisuke could adjust to the new feeling.

When Daisuke nodded signaling for Dark to move, he began thrusting slowly making sure not to hurt Daisuke. Daisuke's warm heat was nothing to play at. It was that good. More then anything Dark wanted to mercilessly pound into Daisuke, but considering his feelings he knew he couldn't.

"D-Dark. M-more. F-faster." Daisuke pleaded between moans.

Dark, a bit surprised, complied and increased in speed angling him self to hit the sensitive bundle of nerve that made Daisuke scream. Daisuke, in absolute bliss, wrapped his legs around Dark, his hand entangling themselves in Dark's purple locks.

As if Daisuke could scream any louder, Dark grabbed Daisuke's neglected manhood and pumped it. His prostate was being stimulated and now decided to pleasure him even more. Daisuke was already at the edge Dark just pushed him over it. Suddenly a white blinding flash passed over Daisuke's eyes and he came, with Dark following close after.

They both collapsed on the bed together. After a few pants Dark pulled out and rolled to Daisuke's side, pulling him to his chest.

"I love you Dai."

"I love you too, Dark."

They soon fell asleep together very comfortably that night.

* * *

><p>"This is going to become very troublesome."Krad mused to himself. He took a sip a tea and stood up. "How could you Daisuke?...Dragging yet another soul into your dilemma. Tsk,Tsk...Do you never learn?"<p>

**Thanks for reading. If I'm thinking about a sequel. Tell me what you think.**

**Krad: If you plan to make a sequel please make me appear in it more.**

**Me: I'll think about it.**

**Dark: I'll do another one if I get to take Daisuke again. (Hugs Daisuke from behind)  
><strong>

**Krad: He belonged to me first, you know. (Grabs Daisuke's arm)**

**Daisuke: Don't I get a say in this?**

**Krad, Dark, & Me: No!**

**Riku: (Sobbing in the corner) I'm a mooch!**

**Me: Get over it. It had to be done.**

**Risa: Well not exac-**

**Me: Say one more word. That goes for you all. I have the computer so what I say goes.**

**Everyone: (Silent.)**

**Me: I thought so...**

* * *

><p><strong>Also there is in fact a second story! It's called Fight For The Crimson...You know you want to read it!<strong>


End file.
